Azul Sangre
by Anacronico
Summary: Los susurros forman palabras. Las palabras crean ilusiones. Peter las conocía pero nunca las vio tan nítidamente hasta ese día.


**ADVERTENCIA: **Hay mucho material gráfico y descripciones que traté que sean fuertes y violentas y etcétera. Clasificado "M" por buenas razones.

**AZUL AFILADO**

James sabe entonces que fue una mala idea. Lo sabe inmediatamente cuando Peter pone esa mirada. Una mirada vacía, que no significa nada y no podría significar nada. Una mirada que termina en un parpadeo y eso es todo.

Pero luego…

Peter no le dice nada, no menciona nada, no come nada, por un tiempo, corto casi siempre, unos minutos incluso. Él no sabe lo que ve, es solamente Peter parado en una habitación casi vacía.

Pero Peter no deja de verlo. Afilando la mirada en sus ojos azules, un poco más allá. Afilando la mirada en esa habitación enorme, él no está, pero las paredes azul sangre están cubiertas de baba ¿Es baba? Y gusanos y escorpiones. Las velas huelen a grasa quemada, y llorando, llorando siempre. Lily está llorando siempre, desnuda, si se afila la mirada lo suficiente, está más que desnuda, con largos tiras de piel rojiza, colgando todavía por aquí y por allá, llora. Y si pudiera afilar la mirada todavía, se podría distinguir las cadenas y los brazaletes también. Van allá más por debajo de la piel, y del hueso, y entre esas líneas rojizas. Son venas (se nota si se afila la mirada).

Y entonces.

Entonces Remus se está comiendo a sí mismo. Si se afila la mirada, se puede notar, no es que se esté retorciéndose, no. Es que se está comiendo a sí mismo y él trata en lo posible de no comerse a sí mismo, se remueve, se retuerce en el suelo tratando de que sus brazos no vayan a su boca, de que sus dientes no arranquen sus dedos, pero no puede. Lily llora y se nota, pero sólo si se afila la mirada.

Y entonces ve a los gusanos en la piel de Sirius, debajo (con la mirada lo suficientemente afilada). Afilándola más se puede escuchar los sonidos que hacen en sus músculos, en sus dedos, en su esófago, estómago, en sus intestinos, en la cavidad de los pulmones, queriendo salir. Puede ver a Sirius gritando pero no grita, hay un gusano enorme en su garganta, quiere salir por su boca, trata con sus miles de patas que tiene en su torso y su espalda (se los puede contar si se afila la mirada lo suficiente). Mirar, contar, afilar la mirada y tratar de salir por su garganta.

Una cabra le quiere decir algo pero no escucha. Peter mira más allá.

Está McGonagall, Dumbledore. Con la mirada afilada para verlos (es un cuarto enorme después de todo, hay espacio para todos) está, el profesor Strauss, retorciéndose y vomitando, McGonagall tratando de arrancarse los ojos con las uñas para no ver, metiéndose en una pluma para no escuchar el llanto de Lily. Y Dumbledore, todavía ahí, muerto ¿Muerto? Parece muerto, de pie, pero muerto, su piel está reseca, como la de los muertos, con agujeros como la de los muertos, donde escurren líquidos (pus si se afila la mirada para diferenciarlo) y gusanos blancos pequeños (larvas para los ojos afilados), y costras oscuras y verduscas y verduscas y oscuras. Pero muerto no, trata de hablar pero de su boca sale un líquido amarillo y las palabras no, se está pudriendo y su discurso de amor, coraje y unidad no tiene quien lo escuche y no sirve de nada.

Lily llora. Pero muerto no está. Porque esas cadenas no están ahí en balde, están ahí para retenerla para cuando ellos vengan y empiecen a violarla de la manera que sólo ellos saben violarlas. Pero nadie quiere ver eso (sólo si se afila la mirada lo suficiente se puede saber) que ellos no quieren verlo.

Algún gryffindor clava sus pulgares en sus corneas, para no verlo. Alguna ravenclaw estrella su cabeza repetidas veces contra el granito de la pared azul sangre para no verlo, algún slytherin está muy ocupado tratando de hacer que el tajo de su vientre no suelte sus órganos que él mismo hizo para no verlo, un hufflepuff está jalando la piel de su cuello con sus uñas tratando de quitarse la máscara que cubre su rostro para no verlo.

Pero afilando la mirada se puede ver que no es una máscara sino sólo su piel.

Y así, varios de compañeros, afilando se puede contar los cientos, todos ahí (sigue siendo un cuarto enorme) son todos, maestros, compañeros, retratos, retorciendo, gritando, desesperados para no verlo, sin tratar de huir (porque si se afila la mirada se ve que es evidentemente imposible).

Hay ojos, pero son de cabra. Le tratan de decir algo pero Peter no recuerda qué.

Y más allá, mirada más afilada, las ventanas, y más allá los bosques cubiertos en llamas, quemando a los centauro, rostizando su piel, quebrando sus pezuñas, retorciéndolos en la tierra en llamas y carbón al centauro hombre, al centauro mujer, al centauro niño o niña. Y a las aves que vuelan con el fuego prendido en ellas. Y a los árboles que se retuercen para tratar de apagarlo y no se apaga.

Más allá, más allá, si se afila la mirada aún más, está Londres, entre las personas que sufren y se retuercen. Los mortífagos, se mueven, sin ojos, tienen pequeñas ramitas atravesándoles los tímpanos, y no tienen pies, ni manos, así que no tienen como caminar, ni ver, ni oír ni tocar, ¿El del centro que se retuerce en el suelo llorando es Voldemort? Se lo puede distinguir con la mirada afilada; todavía gritan por ayuda pero no hay quien venga, pero se mueven, todavía se mueven, tratan de huir; como la gente a su alrededor, los cientos, miles, millones quizás (se los puede contar con la mirada bien afilada) a los que todavía piensan que hay más posibilidades de huir porque son muchos los que huyen, o se arrastran o se retuercen o sufren; los desconocidos y los conocidos y los miembros de la familia de Peter y amigos más allá de Hogwarts todos por igual. Y las luces están apagadas pero la oscuridad alumbra y se puede ver con la mirada afilada.

Una cabra también, abierta ¿qué trata de decirle? Pero no hay tiempo, ya se acercan.

Ahí están Ellos. Son grandes, muy grandes, es imposible decir qué tan grandes son, pero no tanto, sólo lo suficiente para decir que es imposible saber qué tanto, y pequeños también lo son, al mismo tiempo, aunque sea imposible describir qué tan pequeños. Pero avanzan indetenibles y miran inescrutables. Van hacia Hogwarts.

Son grandes, sí, tienen demasiadas patas, se puede contar dos, o diez mil (es imposible contarlo), y avanzan rápido, o lento, y sus ojos desprenden un líquido espeso y ambarino, aunque puede ser que no tengan ojos. Se paran erguidos entres sus pocas e incontables patas, sus cabezas anchísimas tienen fauces en lugar de ojos. Sus brazos son larguísimos y se mueven y se extienden y se achican con sus miles de codos donde están sus miles de bocas y sus miles de dientes que desprenden sus miles de risas que no son ni de hombre ni mujer (es imposible tener la mirada tan afilada para distinguir lo que son realmente).

Todo está perdido pero Ellos hacen que no lo esté. La agonía continúa largamente para que la gente trate de huir aunque no puedan y que los que están más cerca traten hacerse todo lo posible a sí mismos para no ver lo que le harán a Lily. James no puede hacer nada (ni siquiera para tratar de no ver) está demasiado clavado en la pared azul sangre, su piel, demasiado clavada a la pared oscura, sus brazos demasiado perforados por esos clavos enormes y sus párpados están clavados a su cráneo con diminutos clavos dorados de todos sus trofeos, muchos, demasiados quizás, pero la mirada debe estar muy afilada para contarlos.

Peter los ve a través de la ventana con la mirada afilada, vienen Ellos. Hablan continuamente con palabras que pierden su significado en algún momento entre el llanto, los gritos y el crepitar del fuego. No dejan de hablar y nunca lo harán.

Viniendo están, a través de los océanos de sangre, los bosques de huesos y los cielos cubiertos de humo. Ya vienen, no poseen magia pero saben dónde está Hogwarts y se extienden con sus brazos enormes por las ciudades y países y son demasiados para contarlos por todo el mundo que ya no tiene ni fronteras, ni leyes, ni mortífagos, ni magos, ni ciencia, ni esperanzas, ni nada.

Una cabra muerta y desgarrada por la mitad, era sólo el trabajo que debía hacerse en la granja

Y la gente, alrededor de todo el mundo, entiende. Por primera vez ellos entienden. Por primera vez ven lo frustrante y aterrador e incompresible que se ha vuelto todo a su alrededor por todos los gritos, las voces y las maldiciones saliendo de Ellos y que no los dejarán en paz nunca. Los sonidos aterradores reptan por el suelo, los colores asquerosos aúllan en el aire, las sensaciones aterradoras están a la vista de todos, los olores nauseabundos hacen doler los dedos, los sabores desagradables se mezclan en el aire.

Por primera vez el mundo entiende a Peter.

Peter parpadea y todo termina.

Se da la vuelta y se va sin decir nada. James trata de agarrarlo por el hombro pero él se sacude la mano y sigue caminando sin voltear. James confirma que fue una mala idea, esta vez puede ser que la mirada tarde un poco en irse.

- ¡¿Eh, Colagusano? – Se ríe Sirius - ¡¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- ¡¿Para qué carajos teníamos que invitarlo a venir? ¡Odio qué se ponga así!

- ¡Ya! ¡¿No lo captas?... Nos tiene envidia.

James lo mira enojado.

- ¡Es nuestro amigo y todo, pero vamos, de seguro que eso es lo que ve! Él quiere parecerse a nosotros, eso es lo que quiere.

Remus no dice nada. Él también cree que fue una mala idea. Levanta el lienzo de color blanco para cubrir al Espejode Oesed. No quiere creerle a Sirius pero quizás eso explique porque Peter es tan osco algunas veces. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente Peter vio en el espejo? Es imposible saberlo, su mirada no es tan afilada para ver en su mente.

Peter ya no está en el castillo. Algunos compañeros le hablan pero él no escucha. Le dicen algo sobre que dentro de poco se cerrarán las puertas del castillo. Él camina, es la hora exacta cuando no es de noche todavía, pero ya no hay luz del sol y todo es azul y va volviéndose oscuro.

Camina junto al lago. Los árboles del bosque son enormes y el camino de tierra tiene muchos guijarros. ¿Susurran Ellos cosas más allá de los árboles?

"Claro que no, qué tontería, no existen cosas así. No existen, estoy demasiado aburrido, cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar las clases, eso es todo, no hay que pensar en eso y listo. La sangre es roja, no azul, son puros inventos que se me escaparon un día ¿Para qué voy a recordarlos? James no me volvería hablar nunca por ridículo"

Va apurado pero no tiene donde ir. Una cabra muerta y desgarrada por la mitad lo mira desde el pasado ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?

"¡Es una granja! ¡Una granja! ¡Se cosechan plantas y animales y luego uno se los come! ¡Hay que matarlos para eso! ¡¿De dónde si no salen la chuleta, los abrigos y la comida? ¡Era una cabra! ¡Ya estaba muerta! ¡No me miraba! ¡No me habló! ¡Ya van más de seis años! ¡¿Por qué me va afectar? ¡No me dijo nada!"

No hay nadie en el camino, los compañeros han ido al castillo. Peter camina solo. ¿Es el mundo un lugar incomprensible?

"Bah. No es nada, no es nada ¿Por qué dejó que me afecte? Un par de jalones en el pensadero y una poción de amnésicar y listo. No es nada…nada. James quiere que lo ayude a limpiar el equipo para el próximo partido. Vamos dos tragos y ya, no es la primera vez. No es nada"

Peter está solo y se da cuenta aunque no le importa. Ya es casi de noche, solo unos segundos más.

"Nada"

No vuelve para mirar el castillo. La brisa hace que las ramas de los árboles se muevan. Las hojas susurran en el silencio.

"No es nada... Ya se irán"

El viento sopla. Las sombras se mueven.

Peter camina.

[FIN]

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Esto es Horror. La explicación para este fic es que estuve leyendo a H. P Lovecraft toda esta semana gracias a una Antología que me descargó un amigo. No me gustó y lo hallé algo aburrido, pero algunas cosas de Lovecraft y quienes hicieron algunas historias relacionadas a él me dejaron sumamente impresionado. Hice este fic tratando de ir por ese estilo pero ahora veo que no es precisamente eso. No sé si dio miedo pero esa fue mi intención.

La idea es que Peter escucha voces (tiene algunos problemas mentales) y se imagina cosas. Quise darle énfasis al origen de sus pesadillas/sueños y cómo eso le afecta en su vida diaria mezclándolo con sus sentimientos más ocultos (rencor, desesperación, odio, miedo). Lo hice rápido y no lo edité para que no se me vaya la inspiración y me arrepienta (o si no lo cambiaría cien veces y no lo publicaría nunca), así que debe haber algunos errores por ahí y por allá.

Espero todos sus comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
